


Rebuild of Evangelion: This is (not) Halo

by TheDarkChronist



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChronist/pseuds/TheDarkChronist
Summary: Un Spartan II es devorado por una grieta espaciotemporal. Tres niños elegidos por el destino conocen a un hombre caído de las estrellas. Pero este hombre, a pesar de su cuerpo de dios guerrero y de haber sido moldeado para ser una máquina de guerra, es tan sólo un niño escogido por una voluntad ajena. La influencia de este nuevo Elegido cambiará las vidas de aquellos con los que combatirá hombro con hombro contra los horrores que amenazan con engullir a la raza humana mientras los cuatro aprenden el verdadero significado de su humanidad y sus respectivas visiones de lo que supone.





	1. Contacto

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo los derechos de las franquicias Neon Genesis Evangelion ni Halo, esta es una obra de ficción sin ánimo de lucro cuyo único propósito es entretener a su ocioso autor y a sus posibles lectores.
> 
> Advertencia: puede contener violencia gráfica, sexo explícito y muerte de personajes principales.
> 
> La línea espaciotemporal se sitúa en el Evaverso de Rebuild of Evangelion, tras la batalla contra el Octavo Ángel. La línea espaciotemporal de la que procede el Spartan Yuri 048 (OC) es irrelevante (y clasificada) para el desarrollo de la historia, pero se puede situar entre el 2.553 y el 2.557 d.C. del Haloverso. El susodicho Spartan fue uno de los 33 supervivientes del proyecto Spartan II, que se vio criogenizado en una estructura Forerruner invisible cercana al planeta Circinius IV durante la batalla por la Academia Corbulo el 26 de Abril de 2.526, el día después del decimoquinto cumpleaños de Yuri, a la que accedió como piloto y único tripulante de un Pelican en persecución a un Wraith Covenant que se había hecho con información vital sobre la localización del planeta Reach. La estructura contenía a su vez información sobre el diseño de las naves de batalla Forerruners, y estaba programada para liberar un pulso criogénico en cualquier objeto extraño que penetrase su atmósfera. Al perderse toda señal del Spartan y del Wraith que perseguía se asumió que el Spartan había llevado a cabo su misión pero a coste de su propia vida; fue declarado MIA y se olvidó su existencia.
> 
> La estructura fue descubierta más de veinticinco años después por personal de la UNSC trabajando en la terraformación del planeta Reach tras la Guerra Humano-Covenant, sus sistemas defensivos desactivados y tanto el Spartan como los Covenant fueron trasladados a la fragata más cercana para su descongelación controlada y puesta al día de los acontecimientos de las últimas dos décadas y media. El Spartan de 15 años fue puesto en servicio activo de nuevo, entregado una nueva Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/Mark VI, variante HAYABUSA, asignado como compañero de la joven IA Samara y enviado junto a la tripulación Spartan IV a bordo de la nave Infinity a investigar, clasificar y desmantelar o explotar los diversos mundos escudo y estructuras Forerrunner. Tras un accidente durante una operación de campo en una cierta estructura cerca del núcleo de la Vía Láctea, una tropa de IAs Forerruner despertaron y una gran brecha considerada desliespacial se abrió en la superficie de la estructura, a través de la cual un constructo IA de gran tamaño, similar a un Scarab Covenant de seis patas huyó con un Índice Forerrunner de contenido desconocido y potencialmente peligroso, por lo que el Capitán Del Río dio orden de persecución inmediata y de recuperación o destrucción del Índice. Siendo el Spartan desplegado más cercano, Yuri 048 se lanzó a través de la grieta pilotando un Pelican clase G79H-TC/MA, entrando sin saberlo en un universo paralelo y de lleno en nuestra historia.
> 
> Licencias creativas o pequeñas incoherencias con el Haloverso o el Evaverso podrían producirse. Cualquier valoración o crítica serán apreciadas y bienvenidas (siempre que sean constructivas).
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una tranquila mañana de jueves en el Cuartel General de NERV se vio perturbada por el súbito estruendo de las alarmas del superordenador MAGI. De inmediato, el personal de la organización comenzó a activar los protocolos de alerta ante posibles ataques de ángel.

-¡Detectada anomalía energética!- gritó Maya- ¡Ha aparecido sobre el Distrito 4 del Bloque Sur!

-¡Un gran objetivo desconocido ha surgido de la anomalía!-informó Hyuga.

-Inicien análisis de inmediato-respondió con firmeza la Doctora Akagi-. Establezcan contacto visual.

Las pantallas del Centro de Mando mostraban una grieta ovalada de luz azul brillante sobre la ciudad de Tokio-3, y a un gigantesco ser de aspecto metálico que recordaba ligeramente a un gran artrópodo. Su superficie era de un color blanco grisáceo brillante, y exhibía un rostro liso y negro en la parte frontal con una especie de gran boca circular y dos pares de ojos que brillaban con una luz azulada.

-¡Decreten estado de emergencia! ¡Fase uno de las Estaciones de Batalla!-gritó Misato, comenzando a dar las órdenes habituales- ¡Ejecuten los protocolos de evacuación en toda la ciudad y preparen el Bloque Central para formación de Batalla! ¡Informen a los pilotos y al Comandante Ikari!

La criatura se había desplomado directamente sobre uno de los edificios bajos de la zona portuaria de Tokio-3, destrozándolo bajo su masa. Tras su torpeza inicial, la bestia se recuperó de inmediato y se alzó sobre sus seis patas, manteniéndose en una posición estática sin inmutarse mirando al centro de la urbe mientras los grandes rascacielos del corazón cruciforme de la ciudad comenzaban a descender bajo tierra preparándose para la inminente batalla.

Cinco personas ocupaban el nivel superior del Centro de Mando del Dogma Central de NERV: la Teniente Coronel Misato Katsuragi, la jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico Ritsuko Akagi, y los técnicos informáticos Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga y Shigeru Aoba. Los tres técnicos comenzaron a realizar los protocolos de análisis usuales en caso de ataque de Ángel, esperando la confirmación de su patrón sanguíneo para desplegar a los Evangelions.

-Análisis de Objetivo completado-anunció Maya-.

-Descifrando información-dijo Aoba-.

-Patrón… ¿naranja? No, no puede ser… ¡Repetimos análisis!-gritó Akagi-.

-¡Sigue siendo naranja!-respondió Aoba-.

-¿Cuál es el estado de los civiles y no combatientes?-preguntó Misato.

-La evacuación se ha completado a un 87% en el distrito portuario-habló Aoba de nuevo-. Nos informan de que solo el extremo oeste está en proceso de evacuación en el distrito, y el resto de la ciudad está a un 57%.

-¡El objetivo muestra un Campo AT de frecuencia desconocida!-intervino Hyuga- ¡No se parece a ningún otro tipo de campo AT exhibido por ningún ángel o EVA hasta el momento!

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa entonces?!-exclamó una consternada Misato.

-Da igual lo que sea-sonó la imperativa voz del Comandante Gendo Ikari tras ellos, apareciendo a través de la plataforma de ascensión con el Vice-Comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki-. Inicien un ataque preventivo de inmediato.

Misato, levemente sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su jefe, asintió y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¡Ya lo han oído! ¡Inicien el ataque!

La escaramuza inicial fue corta y brutal. Las defensas estáticas de la ciudad y las fuerzas militares japonesas lanzaron todo lo posible contra el misterioso Ángel, desde tierra, mar y aire. Los acorazados y destructores lanzaron todo su arsenal sobre la retaguardia de la criatura. Los batallones de tanques del primero al quinto, junto con cuatro baterías de obuses, abrían fuego desde el norte mientras las fuerzas aéreas iniciaban un bombardeo de área sobre la zona portuaria, que apenas había terminado de ser evacuada. Pronto una gran vorágine de fuego había engullido al ángel y a un tercio del distrito, pero como de costumbre su potencia de fuego resultó ineficaz al no poder superar el Campo AT de la bestia. En unos instantes, la ‘’boca’’ del Ángel comenzó a cargarse de una energía anaranjada que liberó en una potentísima ráfaga con un atronador zumbido, vaporizando tres quintas partes más de la zona de portuaria, junto con todas sus defensas, tropas y gran parte del paisaje tras ella.

Misato maldijo entre dientes ante el poder destructivo de la bestia, en cierto modo similar al del Sexto Ángel que casi había alcanzado su objetivo de infiltrar el Geo-Front. Un rayo de energía condensada y altamente precisa, capaz de fundir montañas y acero como mantequilla. Aunque su forma física parecía sugerir que sólo era capaz de disparar de frente, y que podía ser vulnerable a los ataques físicos. ‘’Bien, no será necesario entonces usar el cañón positrónico como en la operación Yashima. Aún así…’’

Makoto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Coronel, los pilotos acaban de llegar al Cuartel General!

De nuevo la voz del Comandante resonó tras ella, ya sentado en su habitual puesto de observación.

-Envíen a la Unidad 02.

-¡Pero señor,-respondió Misato- las Unidades 00 y 01 todavía no están operativas, y Asuka no puede hacer frente a esa bestia ella sola!

-¿Estás seguro, Ikari?-preguntó Fuyutsuki en voz baja- La llegada de este ángel nos ha pillado completamente desprevenidos, y ni siquiera se ajusta a la descripción de los Rollos del…

-He dicho que envíen a la Unidad 02-repitió con severidad el Comandante-. Preparen a la piloto y al EVA para un lanzamiento inmediato. Es una orden.

Misato estaba realmente preocupada ante la idea de mandar a Asuka sola, pero la joven piloto alemana no cabía en sí de gozo. 

‘‘Por fin una oportunidad de demostrar a todos que soy mucho mejor que el idiota de Shinji o la muñeca del Comandante.’’

Desde el interior de su Evangelion, la Unidad 02, ‘’Nigoki’’ en japonés, la muchacha pelirroja disfrutó de la sensación de la sincronización mientras su LCL era ionizado y los distintos flashes de luz y color de la activación del EVA se sucedían dentro de su Entry Plug. Cuando por fin finalizó el proceso pudo ver a través de los ojos del coloso que pilotaba a sus compañeros pilotos al pie de la jaula de su Unidad, la joven japonesa de cabello celeste cortado enmarcando su pálido y angelical rostro y ojos carmesí que contemplaba con apatía el proceso y el delgado chico japonés de ojos azul oscuro y oscuro cabello, que observaba con preocupación y temor cómo los seguros y anclajes eran retirados de la plataforma de lanzamiento. Nigoki alzó su puño derecho con el pulgar levantado en imitación de su piloto.

-¡Fíjate bien, Baka Shinji! ¡Así es como pelea una verdadera piloto!

Instantes después fue catapultada a la superficie a través de los túneles de acceso atravesando las 22 capas entre el Geo-Front y el exterior. Cuando su rojo EVA alcanzó la superficie y tomó su armamento de un edificio-armería colindante (un Smash Hawk y un escudo similar al usado durante la batalla con el Sexto Ángel), Asuka se comunicó con el Centro de Mando.

-¡Prestad atención, chicos! No todos los días recibís una clase magistral de exterminio de ángeles por parte de la élite-dijo con evidente placer-.

Sus compañeros pilotos ya estaban en el Centro de Mando, junto al personal de comunicaciones y a la Coronel Katsuragi, ambos en sus Plug Suits y a la espera de ser necesarios. Rei Ayanami no prestó atención a su bravata y siguió mirando sin inmutarse a través de la pantalla el desarrollo del combate, pero Shinji Ikari estaba visiblemente nervioso. La preocupación por su amiga y compañera (piloto y de piso) se sumaba a los dolorosos recuerdos de su batalla con otro ángel con ese tipo de ataque durante la operación Yashima.

-¡Asuka! No corras riesgos innecesarios.

-No seas idiota, Shinji. Tengo la situación bajo…

Un inesperado disparo del ángel, que se giró sobre sus seis patas y lo encaró con su boca-cañón barrió al EVA 02 y lo lanzó con fuerza contra las montañas orientales de la ciudad, donde se estrelló con un gran impacto.

-¡Asuka!

-¡Ese bastardo!-rugió la alemana poniendo su EVA en pie- ¡Pagarás por esto!

Con esto, el Evangelion saltó hacia delante con ferocidad impulsándose con las piernas y la espalda, recortando la distancia con el objetivo que ya preparaba su segundo disparo.

-¡Asuka, cúbrete!-gritó Misato.

-¡Ya lo veo, no hace falta que me lo digas!

Cuando el Evangelion cayó sobre una rodilla y alzó el escudo con su brazo derecho esperando el impacto, un haz de luz roja atravesó una de las patas del ángel, destrozándola. La repentina pérdida de equilibrio hizo que el ángel fallase el tiro y disparase por encima del hombro izquierdo de Asuka.

-¿¡De donde ha salido eso?!-gritó la confundida piloto.

-¡Una nave desconocida acaba de surgir de la anomalía, Coronel!-informó Hyuga.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Establezcan contacto visual!-ordenó Misato.

Una nave de tamaño medio y diseño desconocido, algo más grande que la cabeza de un Evangelion, había aparecido a través de la misma grieta de la que la bestia procedía. Tras su disparo inicial, comenzó una maniobra circular en torno al ángel preparando un segundo disparo anunciado por un haz de luz roja parpadeante que apuntaba a otra de las patas del ángel.

De nuevo, una fortísima ráfaga de energía fue disparada desde la nave alcanzando la extremidad a la altura de su primera articulación, arrancándola de cuajo con un estruendo metálico y soltando grandes chorros de líquido naranja. Con solo tres patas derechas y una izquierda, la bestia se desplomó sobre su costado izquierdo aplastando un poco más del maltrecho bloque portuario de la ciudad.

-¡Largo de aquí, don nadie! ¡Esto es un trabajo para un Evangelion, no para el ejército!-gritó una enfadada Asuka.

-¡Asuka-habló Misato apareciendo en vídeo en la interfaz de la piloto alemana-, sea quien sea no pertenece ni a las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa Estratégica de Japón ni a las Naciones Unidas, aunque podemos suponer que es un aliado! ¡Actúa con precaución!

-Sí, profe-respondió con sarcasmo-. ¡Pero decidle que se quite de mi camino!

Con esto, el EVA 02 se abalanzó sobre el ángel caído dejando su escudo atrás y empuñando su Smash Hawk con ambas manos. La bestia no le prestó atención, pero sí que centró su vista en la misteriosa nave, que en ese momento comenzaba a colocarse a su lado derecho. De repente el ángel rodó sobre sí mismo, encaró a la nave y la derribó de improviso con un rápido disparo que la alcanzó en un costado, que comenzó a humear y a escorarse hasta estrellarse ante la entrada de un edificio bajo.

Cuando el filo del arma de Asuka estaba a punto de hundirse en cráneo de su víctima, el ángel giró su cabeza con la velocidad de un rayo para enfocarla y desplegó dos nuevos brazos ocultos que brotaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Las cuchillas de energía azulada de estas nuevas extremidades detuvieron sin esfuerzo la hoja del Evangelion.

-¡Maldito cobarde, eso es trampa!-gritó la alemana.

-¡Un piloto está saliendo de la nave derribada, señora!-gritó Aoba.

Las pantallas del Centro de Mando mostraron a un humanoide de aspecto robótico de color gris oscuro y rojo saliendo de la cabina de la nave y desplomándose aturdido sobre el asfalto de Tokio-3.

-Que la piloto de la Unidad 02 recoja a ese individuo y lo traiga al Cuartel. Ha salido de la misma brecha que el ángel y posee armamento capaz de neutralizarlos de forma efectiva. Necesitamos averiguar quién es y de dónde viene-habló el Comandante Ikari-.

-Coincido, señor-respondió Katsuragi-. ¡Asuka! Recoge al piloto de la nave siniestrada y tráelo de vuelta al cuartel. Cuando esté a salvo en el Geo-Front podrás reiniciar el combate.

-¡Urgh! ¿No hay nadie más-golpeó de nuevo al ángel, que de nuevo la detuvo- que pueda hacer de niñera de idiotas?

-Tú eres la más cercana, y el combate podría herir o matar al piloto, y lo necesitamos vivo. Si envío ahí fuerzas terrestres para extraerlo podrían morir también o no llegar a tiempo. Hágalo, Capitana, ¡es una orden!

Asuka bufó y, tras un último golpe que apartó uno de los brazos con cuchillas incandescentes lejos de sí, lanzó el hacha contra la cabeza del ángel, que éste desvió con su otro brazo, y corrió en dirección al estrellado vehículo, tomando al aún aturdido piloto en su mano y preparándose para correr a la catapulta de extracción más cercana. 

-Asuka, ¡¡CUIDADO!!-chilló Shinji.

La piloto, alertada por el grito, se giró para encarar al ángel, aún con el piloto en su mano. Un rayo de energía más intenso y concentrado que los anteriores, de un color dorado, atravesó el abdomen del EVA de repente, casi alcanzando su núcleo y haciendo que rugiese de dolor y se desplomase de rodillas con las manos en el vientre. Con ese movimiento, el piloto rescatado cayó de la mano del gigante sintético aterrizando en equilibrio en una caída perfecta. Los gritos de dolor de Asuka resonaron por todo el Centro de Mando.

-¡Estado de la piloto!-gritó Misato.

-¡La sincronización se está desplomando! ¡Las constantes vitales están disparadas!-respondió Maya.

-¡Daños en el EVA al 73%! ¡El cable umbilical ha sido seccionado con el disparo!-informó Aoba.

-¡Maldita sea! Asuka, si puedes oírme, ¡sal de ahí!

Silencio.

-¡La piloto no responde! ¡Sincronización al 0%! ¡La Unidad 02 se ha quedado inmóvil!

Misato maldijo entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en qué hacer ante la situación de su pupila mientras Shinji gritaba angustiado el nombre de su amiga detrás de ella. Si eyectaba el plug Asuka quedaría indefensa en medio de la zona de combate y el EVA 02 perdería su campo AT, quedando a merced del ángel. Una mina N2 podría ganarles algo de tiempo para extraer al EVA y su piloto, pero arrasaría innecesariamente la ciudad y mataría al extraño visitante. El susodicho piloto contemplaba al coloso arrodillado a su lado desde abajo, como analizando al Evangelion. ‘Maldita sea, ese idiota está en peligro ahí fuera’.

-¡Expulsad el Entry Plug, abridlo y estableced un canal de sonido!

Las placas que cubrían las vértebras cervicales del EVA se retrajeron, dejando espacio al Entry Plug para salir de la espina dorsal del coloso y abrir su compuerta, a la que se extendió una escalera manual adyacente.

-‘¡Tú, el piloto en el suelo! ¡Entra, rápido!’

El hombre dirigió una mirada al Entry Plug, otra al ángel que luchaba por ponerse en pie y no se lo pensó dos veces, y con un espectacular y sobrehumano salto salvó la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba del Entry Plug, agarrándose a la escalera, y salvando el resto de la distancia con una rápida escalada. Una vez dentro, la cabina se cerró y reinsertó en el Evangelion. Cuando reiniciaron el Plug y la cabina volvía a ser funcional, Misato abrió una interfaz de comunicaciones con el interior del EVA, sólo de entrada.

-‘Respira con normalidad. El líquido del interior de la cabina oxigenará tu sangre una vez llene tus pulmones. ¿Cómo está la piloto? ¡Informa!’

El hombre miró el rostro de la joven pelirroja de ojos azul intenso a los mandos del gigantesco robot al que acababa de subir.

-‘Ojos abiertos, crispados-informó el desconocido con voz metálica, monótona y grave, en un japonés con un fuerte acento extranjero. Tomó el pulso de Asuka en su cuello-. Viva, pero diría que está catatónica.’

Shinji suspiró algo más aliviado. Misato apretó los dientes, pensando en cómo sacar de ahí a su protegida.

-‘¡Maldita sea! ¡Escucha, vamos a realizar un bombardeo estratégico sobre el enemigo y a enviar un equipo a por vosotros! Ahora mismo, el interior del EVA es el lugar más seguro; podrá resistir la onda expansiva del bombardeo, así que aguantad hasta que llegue el equipo de extracción.’

-‘El robot, ¿aún funciona?’

-‘Sí, pero su fuente de alimentación ha sido seccionada. Solo le quedan las baterías internas, y queda energía para unos cuatro minutos más. ¡No os mováis de ahí!’

El hombre miró a la joven inconsciente desde debajo de su casco. Sus azules ojos estaban crispados en una expresión de absoluto terror y dolor, contrayendo todo su rostro en una mueca devastada entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de su presencia. El hombre palpó entonces cerca de la base de la nuca de la chica y presionó una terminación nerviosa con precisión quirúrgica. De inmediato, el rostro de la joven se relajó y cerró los ojos con suavidad, sumiéndose en un ligero sueño. Tras unos instantes contemplándola, el hombre la cogió en brazos, tomó su lugar a los mandos del robot y depositó a la muchacha sobre su regazo. Con cuidado retiró los auriculares de interfaz del cabello de Asuka.

-Con permiso, chica-murmuró. Luego, quitándose el casco e inhalando el líquido, se los puso en su propia cabeza y tomó los mandos, removiéndose en el asiento-. Joder, qué pequeño es esto. ‘¡Eh, a los que estén escuchando! ¿Cómo se pilota esto?’

-‘¿¡Te has puesto a los mandos?! ¡Suéltalos de inmediato! ¡Es terriblemente peligroso!’-gritó Misato.

El piloto bufó ante el comentario.

-‘Me las he visto en situaciones más peligrosas que manejar un robot pilotado por una adolescente.’

-¡Doctora, los niveles de sincronización han alcanzado un 82%!-gritó Maya en absoluto asombro.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es el doble de lo que obtuvo Shinji en su primer contacto!-exclamó Ritsuko.

-Se mantienen estables y bajo control, y no hay signos de contaminación. No puedo creerlo…

Misato estaba asombrada ante esta información, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Una locura, pero no sería la primera que llevaban a cabo con éxito.

-‘Piloto, escúchame bien. El control de los EVA se produce mediante la sincronización neural del piloto y el propio EVA. Si te concentras en caminar, el EVA caminará a su vez. ¿Ves esa plataforma que tienes un poco más adelante, detrás de tu cabeza? Es una catapulta de lanzamiento. Si consigues llegar a ella antes de dos minutos y medio podremos sacaros de inmediato.’

Un nuevo disparo del ángel alcanzó entonces al Evangelion, destrozando los anclajes y parte de la carne de su hombro derecho. El piloto provisional gruñó entre dientes.

-‘¿Es normal que eso me haya dolido, y mucho?’

-‘Como te he dicho, has establecido un vínculo mental con el Evangelion. Sentirás lo que él sienta, así que intenta llegar a la plataforma antes de recibir más daños o de quedarte sin energía.’

Con el nuevo piloto a los mandos, el EVA apartó sus manos de su perforado y humeante vientre y abrió y cerró sus puños, acostumbrándose al nuevo control.

-‘Bien, creo que ya lo tengo. ¿Dos minutos, has dicho? Me sobran uno y 50 segundos.’

Cuando una tercera ráfaga se disparó contra la cabeza del EVA, éste se agachó apenas un instante antes, haciendo que la ráfaga se disipase en dirección a la estratosfera. Entonces saltó hacia adelante dando una voltereta en el aire y echó a correr hacia el ángel. A pesar de los aterrorizados gritos de toda la Sala de Control diciendo al piloto que diese la vuelta, la Unidad 02 siguió corriendo hacia el ángel.

Éste, derribado sobre su costado, disparó de nuevo sobre el EVA, que de nuevo lo esquivó saltando hacia adelante, abalanzándose con las manos por delante hacia el monstruo. Cuando éste alzó sus brazos-cuchilla, la Unidad 02 cayó sobre él agarrando con ambas manos cada una de las extremidades justo en la articulación de donde salía la hoja incandescente, quebró ambas con un crujido óseo-metálico y grandes chorros de líquido naranja. Entonces, de un único y fluido movimiento, hundió las dos cuchillas en el cráneo de la criatura.

Los chasquidos mecánicos que emitía la boca circular y abierta del ángel sonaban como horribles lamentos mientras comenzaba a descomponerse en pequeñas partículas de luz dorada. Todos en el cuartel de NERV contemplaban la escena boquiabiertos. Incluso el Comandante Ikari parecía sorprendido. Rei era la única que mantenía su apático estoicismo.

Cuando las últimas partículas del ángel se disiparon dejaron tras de sí sólo varios grandes charcos anaranjados.

-Ángel destruido-informó un aún perplejo Aoba-.

Shinji comentó tímidamente:

-¿Ya está? ¿No tendría que haber tenido un núcleo que destruir?

-Las lecturas indican que la energía extraña que proyectaba el ángel ha desaparecido. Yo diría que eso es todo-respondió Maya-.

-Supongo que el ángel ha muerto-comentó Ritsuko-, pero más vale que actuemos por si acaso no lo ha hecho. Mandad un equipo a por la Unidad 02 y su piloto de inmediato.

-La grieta ha desaparecido, señora-informó Hyuga-. Parece que el ángel la causaba.

-‘Bueno, ya está-llegó de nuevo la voz del misterioso piloto-. ¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?’

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando el equipo de rescate llegó al lugar, con Misato, Ritsuko y los Primero y Tercer Niños Elegidos a la cabeza, encontraron a Asuka tendida en el suelo al pie de su Eva, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con suavidad, durmiendo. Su cabello, liberado de los clips A10, se extendía suelto bajo ella como un manto ígneo, y su rostro se mostraba más relajado y tranquilo. Su improvisado compañero de cabina estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Volvía a llevar puesto su casco.

Nada más detenerse el vehículo en el que iban, Shinji y Misato corrieron hasta ellos adelantando al personal médico que se dirigía a atender a Asuka, seguidos con más tranquilidad por Ayanami y Akagi.

Shinji se puso de rodillas al lado de su amiga y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Asuka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Misato lo tomó por los hombros para alejarlo de la joven y dejar sitio a los sanitarios para atender a la joven alemana.

-Puede oírte-dijo el victorioso desconocido poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ellos, dejando también espacio-, pero ahora mismo está descansando. No te preocupes, solo está agotada. Entró en shock tras el disparo del Guardián, y ahora necesita dormir un buen rato.

Misato y Shinji miraron con asombro al hombre enmascarado, con diferencia el hombre más alto que habían visto en sus vidas. Misato ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y Shinji tenía que mirarlo desde abajo. Llevaba una armadura gris muy oscuro con partes de un rojo sangre intenso, y llevaba los números 048 impresos en su placa pectoral en blanco, sobre el corazón. Todo él irradiaba un aura de poderío y seguridad apabullantes que los desconcertó por completo.

-¿Quién… Quién eres?- preguntó Shinji tras unos segundos de contemplar boquiabierto al misterioso hombre.

-Yuri-dijo el joven mientras se llevaba las manos al casco para quitárselo-. Encantado de conocerte.

Todo el personal de NERV presente a los pies del EVA, Ritsuko, Misato y Shinji, todos contemplaron boquiabiertos el rostro bajo el casco. Hasta Ayanami tenía sus ojos muy abiertos de pura sorpresa. Sus ojos azul grisáceos parecían terriblemente cansados y abatidos, pero ni una sola arruga los rodeaba. Su pelo plateado podría hacer pensar que había pasado la barrera de los cincuenta, pero la total ausencia de vello facial en sus suaves rasgos hacía ver que no había alcanzado ni los veinte. El hombre- no, el chico que les sonreía con su casco bajo el brazo no aparentaba más edad que catorce años.


	2. Presentaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El piloto improvisado es presentado a los Niños Elegidos y llevado ante el Comandante Ikari. ¿Qué tendrá planeado el joven Spartan en este nuevo mundo, tan extraño para él?

-Cuántos… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Misato.

El joven esbozó una media sonrisa, observando a la mujer ante él. Rondaría los 30 años, pero tenía un aire jovial y alegre. Su largo cabello oscuro era de un tono violeta y sus ojos, igualmente oscuros. Tenía buena figura, eso era innegable. A pesar de la potencia de las inhibiciones hormonales de sus Aumentos, al joven le costaba no quedarse con la vista pegada a su anatomía. Carraspeando, Yuri respondió:

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-¡Eh, es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una dama!

-Puedes considerarme una dama, entonces –sonrió de nuevo-. Además, ni siquiera sé con quién hablo.

-Oh, tienes razón… Mil disculpas-Misato hizo una pequeña reverencia y se incorporó con una sonrisa-. Soy la Coronel Misato Katsuragi, de NERV. Esta es la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi-señaló con la mano a la aludida, una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, ataviada con ropa de laboratorio. Contemplaba a Yuri desde detrás de sus gafas con sus inteligentes e inquistivos ojos, una evidente curiosidad y cierta sorpresa. También esta mujer era toda una belleza, con su rubio cabello corto y espeso y sus también magníficas curvas, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba a su ‘madre’, Katherine Halsey. Eso lo ponía nervioso-, y estos son Rei Ayanami y Shinji Ikari, nuestros Primer y Tercer pilotos-los muchachos hicieron pequeñas reverencias de cabeza según eran nombrados. El chico, si bien de facciones suaves y agradables, parecía un muchacho japonés cualquiera, casi del montón, si no fuese por el azul de sus ojos. La joven, no obstante, era a la vez la criatura más hermosa y más insólita que Yuri hubiese contemplado nunca. Su pálida piel parecía casi una extensión de su blanco atuendo-tremendamente revelador, como pudo apreciar Yuri. Y vaya si lo apreciaba-, y en medio de las perfectas facciones de su rostro enmarcado por su corto pelo azul celeste brillaban dos ojos de un rojo intenso, como rubíes pulidos y resplandecientes. Si bien bastante apáticos-. Y ya conoces a la que está tras de ti, Asuka Langley Shikinami.

Efectivamente, la pelirroja durmiente había pasado un buen rato con él. Desde que la muchacha se quedó dormida y su rostro se suavizó, Yuri pudo apreciar la belleza del mismo. Sus rasgos eran un armónico collage de rasgos asiáticos y caucásicos, combinados con unos profundos ojos azules y la intensidad de su roja cabellera. También su traje era muy revelador y se ceñía al magnífico cuerpo de la piloto, a pesar de su aparente juventud.

La joven ya había sido puesta en una camilla, y los sanitarios de NERV pasaron junto a Yuri llevándola hacia una ambulancia. Shinji la siguió con la vista.

-Uhm… Misato…

-Sí, Shinji, puedes ir con ella. Será mejor que nuestra querida pelirroja vea una cara amiga al despertarse-respondió Misato a la pregunta no formulada. Al decir la última frase le guiñó un ojo al piloto japonés, provocando su sonrojo.

-Gracias.-dirigió su vista de nuevo al inmenso joven con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro- Yuri san, ha sido un placer. Gracias por cuidar de mi compañera-reverencia-.

Yuri inclinó su cabeza a modo de respuesta y volvió a centrar su atención en Misato mientras el joven se marchaba siguiendo a su amiga a la ambulancia.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde me encuentro, Coronel Katsuragi?-preguntó el joven de la armadura.

-¿Dónde?-la aludida parpadeó un par de veces en sorpresa- Pues en la ciudad de Tokio-3, por supuesto.

-¿Tokio-3?-el joven se rascó el mentón- No me suena… ¿Estamos en alguna de las colonias exteriores? ¿Y de dónde han salido estos robots? ¿Es este un planeta de desarrollo secreto de la ONI?

Misato estaba terriblemente desconcertada por las preguntas del piloto.

-Perdón, ¿has dicho planeta de desarrollo?-intervino Ritsuko- ¿En qué planeta crees que podríamos estar?

-No lo sé, por eso lo pregunto. ¿Qué planeta es este?

-Estamos en el planeta Tierra.

La revelación hizo que el joven abriese mucho los ojos y entreabriese ligeramente su boca.

-Espera, ¿ese Guardián me ha traído hasta la Tierra?

-¿Qué es un Guardián?-preguntó Misato.

-Ehm… El ser que acabo de destruír.

-¿Quieres decir que no era un ángel?-Ritsuko de nuevo.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Llamáis ángeles a los Guardianes? Y yo que creía que los del Covenant estaban chiflados…

-¿Covenant? ¿Qué es ese Covenant?

-Espera… ¿En serio? ¿No sabes lo que es el Covenant?-Yuri no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa.

La científica negó con la cabeza, al igual que la Coronel. La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del joven.

-¿En qué año estamos?-preguntó el joven con urgencia.

-2.015-dijo sencillamente Ayanami-.

La cara del joven era una máscara insondable.

-Perdona, has dicho 2.015, ¿verdad?

-Sí. 2015-respondió estoicamente la piloto-.

El joven cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, se pasó una mano por la cara y exhaló despacio.

-Disculpadme-dijo, abriendo los ojos y poniéndose nuevamente el casco-, tengo que hacer un par de cálculos.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su nave a grandes zancadas, unas cuantas calles más abajo. Ritsuko y Rei permanecieron junto al Evangelion, que ya empezaba a ser manipulado por los técnicos, siguiendo al joven con la mirada. Tras el desconcierto inicial, Misato corrió tras él.

-¡Eh, espera! Necesito que vengas conmigo a NERV, querríamos preguntarte algunas cosas y hacer algunas averiguaciones respecto a tu contacto con el EVA.

Misato tenía que esforzarse por llevar el ritmo de las zancadas del piloto siniestrado.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para eso, lo lamento.

-Por favor, es importante que…

-Ahora mismo tengo que hacer unas averiguaciones importantes. Tal vez podamos hablarlo cuando haya terminado, pero no antes.

Misato se detuvo a recobrar el aliento mientras el hombre doblaba la esquina de la calle donde se había estrellado su vehículo. Cuando por fin dobló la esquina, el piloto ya estaba sentado en la cabina abierta, con la cabeza, dentro de su casco, apoyada en las manos. Misato se acercó despacio al vehículo, inspeccionándolo con interés. Su diseño, si bien no especialmente llamativo o avanzado, parecía efectivo y sólido. Estaba pintado en un verde oliva militar, con algunas franjas amarillas y blancas. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que nunca había visto ese tipo de nave, ni las siglas impresas en ella. UNSC, G79H-TC/MA y PK43.

-¿‘UNSC’?-dijo en voz alta.

-United Nations Space Command-respondió el piloto sin mirarla-, la organización para la que trabajo.

-¿Las Naciones Unidas tienen un Comando Espacial?

-Aún no-respondió con tono sombrío-.

-Espera, ¿qué?

El piloto se mantuvo en silencio.

Misato se quedó de pie bajo la mole de la nave, incómoda, si saber qué hacer o decir. Tras unos eternos minutos, el hombre bajó las manos y miró a Katsuragi tras el cristal de su casco. Misato pudo oír cómo exhalaba un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Creo que tiene algunas preguntas para mí, Coronel Katsuragi. Responderé tantas como pueda, pero ahora mismo tengo otra prioridad. Proporciónenme un lugar donde estacionar mi vehículo y maquinaria para su transporte y estaré a su entera disposición.

_________________________________________________________________________________-

-Espero que congenies con el Comandante. Puede ser un hombre… difícil, en el mejor de los casos.

-Oh, estoy seguro. No te preocupes, sé cómo comportarme ante oficiales superiores estirados. He conocido a unos cuantos.

Media docena de hombres armados de NERV escoltaron a Misato y a Yuri hasta el despacho del Comandante Ikari. Tampoco es que pudiesen reducirlo en caso de que fuese necesario; Misato era una mujer de altura considerable para una japonesa, pero aún con su metro setenta y uno de estatura el joven se alzaba casi medio metro por encima de ella. Habían dejado su nave (a la que él llamaba Pelican) en un terreno propiedad de NERV que el mismo Yuri había elegido, en la parte norte de Tokio-3, en un llano boscoso al lado de la carretera de salida norte, en una zona montañosa. Cuando el vehículo tomó tierra, transportado por varios helicópteros de carga, Yuri entró en la bodega de su nave y volvió a salir tras unos momentos con un pequeño mando negro en la mano. Tras activarlo, una especie de campo de fuerza azul violáceo rodeó la nave. Misato no se atrevió a tocarlo, pero estaba segura de que ese campo evitaría que nadie curiosease en la nave mientras su dueño se encontraba lejos.

El Comandante Ikari había exigido que el desconocido, por ahora llamado Yuri, se personase en su despacho de inmediato. Mientras tanto la Doctora Akagi se hacía cargo de la recuperación de la Unidad 02, mientras los dos Niños Elegidos aún en buena forma hacían compañía a la Segunda Elegida en el hospital. Eso dejaba a Misato como la única de los que había hablado con el piloto para ser testigo de la entrevista. Llevaban varios minutos en el despacho, bajo la atenta mirada del Comandante y de Fuyutsuki. Los guardias permanecían varios metros por detrás de ellos, a la entrada del despacho, fuera del rango de audición. Mientras, Misato cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, nerviosa, a la izquierda del recién llegado, que soportaba estoicamente el examen de Ikari, el cual se encontraba sentado a su mesa con las manos cruzadas sobre la boca, con el Vice-Comandante de pie a su derecha. Finalmente, Gendo habló.

-Soy Gendo Ikari-comenzó el hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo azul oscuro de su hijo semiocultos tras sus gafas de sol de lentes anaranjadas-, Comandante en jefe de NERV, organización privada dependiente de las Naciones Unidas y director del Programa Evangelion, ambos creados con el propósito de defender a la humanidad de las entidades conocidas como ángeles mediante la construcción y despliegue de los seres sintéticos biomecánicos conocidos como Evangelion y de la reconstrucción y protección del planeta. Te encuentras en el nivel superior del Dogma Central, en el corazón del Geo-Front de Tokio-3, el cuartel general de NERV. Este hombre es el Vice-Comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki-el aludido, un hombre que rozaba la senectud pero de porte alto y orgulloso y espeso cabello canoso, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de cortés saludo-, y ya conoces a la Coronel Misato Katsuragi. Ahora dime quién eres tú.

El joven respondió con calma, con el ligero tono robótico que su casco confería a su voz.

-Teniente Yuri 048 de la División Naval de la UNSC, asignado a la UNSC INFINITY, nave de clase Infinity y único miembro del equipo Spartan A-110, nombre en clave `Lone Wolf´.

El Comandante guardó silencio por al menos otro minuto, sin apartar los ojos del enmascarado gigante alzándose ante él. Misato tuvo el buen juicio de no romper el silencio, igual que el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki, que miraba alternativamente al Teniente y a su antiguo pupilo Gendo.

-¿Qué es la UNSC?-habló Gendo por fin.

-United Nations Space Command, la agencia militar, exploradora y científica que constituye el brazo armado del Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra, UEG por sus siglas en inglés.

-La Coronel Katsuragi me informa de que usted mencionó que dicha agencia no ha sido conformada aún.

-Correcto, señor.

-¿Cuándo será? ¿En breve?

-No, señor. En Diciembre de 2.163.

El silencio engulló la sala de nuevo. Fuyutsuki parecía muy sorprendido, extraño en el sereno anciano, y la propia Misato sentía que le temblaban las piernas. En otras circunstancias habría asumido que el joven que tenía delante estaba loco o mintiendo, pero la forma en que había aparecido, su extraña nave y su armadura y armamento parecían, efectivamente, algo completamente ajeno a su mundo, si bien no tan avanzado como para proceder de 150 años en el futuro.

-¿Quieres explicarme cómo puedes pertenecer a una organización que tardará 148 años en conformarse?-continuó Gendo al fin.

-Señor, créame, he estado buscando una respuesta satisfactoria a esa pregunta desde que me comunicaron que estamos en el año 2.015. Creo que solo he encontrado una.

-Oigámosla.

El piloto abrió y cerró sus puños varias veces antes de responder.

-Creo que, de algún modo, he viajado a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Gendo apartó sus manos de su cara y las depositó, cruzadas, sobre la mesa.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, señor. Antes de precipitarme por la grieta a través de la que aparecí aquí me encontraba en una localización clasificada cerca del núcleo de la galaxia, en el año 2.557.

Más silencio. Gendo apretaba los labios en una expresión concentrada y expectante. Viendo que Ikari no iba a añadir nada más, Yuri continuó.

-De hecho, señor, creo que no solo he viajado en el tiempo y el espacio. Estoy bastante seguro de que nuestros dos universos no son el mismo.

Los tres mandos de NERV abrieron mucho los ojos en sorpresa ante esta afirmación. Esta vez fue Fuyutsuki el que intervino.

-¿En qué te basas para llegar a tal conclusión?

-En que soy un doctor en Historia de la Humanidad, señor, y un experto en toda clase de armamento humano a lo largo de la historia, desde los palos y las piedras hasta los Cañones MAC, y nunca, en ningún momento de la historia humana registrada, ha habido una guerra contra ninguna entidad alienígena denominada ‘Ángeles’ usando un arma como los Evangelion, ni ningún evento como el llamado ‘Segundo Impacto’ del que he oído hablar aquí. También sé un poco de geografía, y puedo asegurar que el agua de la bahía de Sagami era azul, y siempre lo había sido, igual que la de todos los océanos del planeta, y no del rojo sangre que he visto aquí.

Fuyutsuki bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, y entonces se acercó a susurrar algunas palabras al Comandante. Éste volvió a apoyar su cara en sus manos cruzadas.

-La criatura que abatiste, la que entró por la misma grieta por la que tú cruzaste. Tengo entendido que la has denominado como ‘Guardián’. ¿Debo suponer que vino de tu mundo?

-Correcto.

-¿Qué era?

-La naturaleza exacta de dicha entidad, así como su origen, son información clasificada, solo apta para personal autorizado de la UNSC.

Gendo frunció el ceño ante la negativa, poco acostumbrado a ser contrariado.

-Supongo-continuó el joven-, que a mí tampoco se me revelará cualquier información que solicite sobre su organización o sus enemigos, señor, así que no hay necesidad de crear una trivial animadversión por respetar los secretos de ambas partes.

-En efecto-sentenció el Comandante-. Sin embargo, su presencia aquí plantea un dilema, Teniente. ¿Cree usted ser capaz de volver a casa?

Yuri había estado esperando esa pregunta, pues él mismo no había dejado de darle vueltas desde que supo donde se encontraba.

-Creo que sí, señor, pero teniendo en cuenta los avances actuales de esta Tierra en relación a los viajes espaciales y a la apertura de portales desliespaciales, creo que me llevaría varias décadas. Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato en los medios necesarios para volver a casa, pero creo que mi mejor baza es confiar en que mis compañeros encuentren un modo de reabrir el portal que me trajo para llevarme de vuelta.

Gendo consideró sus palabras unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta.

-Coincido. Sin embargo, tener a un visitante de otro universo en nuestro mundo podría resultar en una situación cuanto menos comprometida. ¿Cuáles son sus planes a corto plazo, Teniente?

Yuri sonrió bajo su casco, sabiendo que la respuesta a esta pregunta sería decisiva para su futuro a corto, medio y largo plazo. Alzó las manos y se quitó el casco despacio, mostrando su rostro a ambos hombres. La sorpresa era perfectamente visible en ambos. Con el casco bajo su brazo derecho, habló.

-Verá, comandante, como habrá podido observar hoy se me da bien eliminar amenazas. De hecho, fui criado para ello, y el deber de un soldado humano es proteger a la humanidad, sea del mundo que sea. Por ello, durante el tiempo que permanezca en este mundo, pongo todos mis recursos, por limitados que sean, mis habilidades, experiencia y conocimientos a disposición de la humanidad para llevar a cabo la lucha contra los ángeles, excepto aquellos conocimientos que yo considere oportunos, sea por ser información demasiado sensible, sea por ser un secreto clasificado. A cambio, sólo solicito el apoyo logístico y económico de NERV para poder poner en funcionamiento mi plan para volver a mi mundo y para mi subsistencia hasta entonces. Diría que no es mala oferta, ¿no?


End file.
